Dominators
An ill-fated Chapter traveling across the galaxy, the Dominators are a tragic example among the ranks of the Astartes. Their heavily modified gene-seed leads to a steady decline in mental capabilities with progressing age in each Battle Brother and as a consequence, they have directed themselves to the simple but brutal field of sieges. Of unknown lineage and founding, they counter their dwindling numbers with a large number of Dreadnoughts and close relations to Imperial commanders. History The first records mentioning the Dominators date back to the 36th Millennium, more specifically to the Age of Apostasy. Initially neutral on the matter, the Dominators joined the forces opposing Vandire shortly before his fall. Many hold them in somewhat ill contempt for their late decision-making. Afterwards,the Chapter returned to patrolling the galaxy, dispatching Marines to various battles and campaigns. These operations were conducted all over the Segmentii Obscurus, Solar and Ultima, centered around the Cinnabar Sector. Culture & Beliefs Appearing as stoic, almost indifferent on the battlefield, few have visited the Chapter's fleet. Those few describe the Dominators as silent, reclusive Brothers, engaging little with each other outside of prayer or combat training. The interior of their ships is spartan with little in terms of artwork regarding their history. They do not openly worship any specific Primarch, though it remains unclear if they keep their lineage a secret on purpose or if they have no knowledge about it. Statues or paintings found in their possession usually depict the Emperor at their center, occasionally accompanied by one of his sons. Gene-Seed= Possible Origin A dysfunctional Betcher's Gland and Sus-An Membrane lead some scholars to link the Dominators to the Imperial Fists and Rogal Dorn, though there exist no documents proving that. Others point out that the failure of these organs might be linked to the overall heavily modified gene-seed of the Chapter. Modifications & Flaws Examinations of the Dominator's gene-seed have revealed that it has been modified and exhibits certain deviations from the norm. This shows especially in the Ossmodula and Larraman's Organ, resulting in the Marines' extraordinary resilience to physical traumata and enhanced self-healing. Furthermore, changes in their nervous systems greatly limit a Dominator's ability to feel the sensation of pain. This modification seems unstable however, as it affects a Marine's general perception with proceeding age and affects their mental capabilities negatively. Fleet-Based Operating from their Battle-Barge 'Atlas', the Chapter traverses the Imperium on a steady route leading them through the Segmentii Solar, Obscurus and Ultima over the course of several centuries. This roughly circular route orbits the Cinnabar Sector and the Chapter partakes in campaigns and answers calls for help along their course. Organization Adhering to the basics of the Codex Astartes in terms of organization of their companies, the Dominators numbers have reportedly never exceeded 5 full companies. This is a result both of the Chapter's preferred modus operandi and the low number of successful recruits. The gradual degradation of their Marines' mind has also lead to a shortage of officers, resulting in Squads larger than what the Codex dictates. It is not uncommon for Squads of 20 or even 30 Marines to be commanded by a single Seargeant. Chapter Recruitment Lacking a Home World, the Dominators usually recruit from the planets they fight on. Both the natural population and recruits of the Astra Militarum are scanned for potential initiates, desired traits being strength, endurance and intelligence. The selected are brought aboard the 'Atlas' in order to undergo more detailed screening and further training. As the Chapter is known to suffer heavy losses during their operations and few of the selected initiates becoming full Battle Brothers, the Dominators Apothecarii recruit on a constant basis. Fully elevated Marines are assigned to the Squads with the most recent losses instead of going through different roles. Trials of the Body The Chapter's Apothecarii focus on the phsyical performance of the recruits, putting their resilience and combat prowess to the utmost limits. This is exclusively done by putting the recruits against each other in a variety of scenarios, from bare-handed brawls to long range fire fights. Those who fail or suffer critical injury are put to service as serfs or servitors while the bodies of the deceased are disposed of. Combat Doctrine Given their extraordinary resilience, the Dominators excel and have put themselves in the role of siege troops, whether on the offense or the defense. Their core tactics revolve around large numbers of Tactical Marines lead by Terminator Squads advancing on the enemy, which is kept down by supportive fire from Devastator Squads, Vindicators and Dreadnoughts, of which the Dominators possess a great amount. On the defense, Tactical Marines form a defensive gun line, covered again by the Chapter's heavier wargear and situationally assisted by Assault Squads. In either cases, the Dominators form an insurmountable wall of Ceramite, either advancing relentlessly until they crush the enemy under their boots or holding a line with the bodies of their enemy as their cover. Some generals report that a fortress surrendered by the time the Dominators reached their walls after witnessing the Marines advancing onto them through artillery and barrages of suppressive fire. While these blunt tactics often prove effective, it leads to a, for Astartes, high amount of casualties. However, it seems that with the proceeding decline of their mental abilities, most Battle Brothers are unable to comprehend orders and tactics beyond these simple principles. Wargear Befitting their preferred role, the Dominators employ a specialized set of weapons and vehicles, most notably is a lack of dedicated transport. Instead, the Chapter fields a Vindicators and Whirlwinds in numbers rarely seen in other Chapters. Given their high number of casualties, it comes as no surprise that the Dominators field a great number of Dreadnoughts to accompany Marines into battle. Most commonly among these are Hellfire and Siege Dreadnoughts, suited to both provide cover and breach enemy fortifcations. Notable Dominators * Evarist Panos: The current Chapter Master of the Dominators is just well above 50 years or age. Considered a fatalistic man, many wonder if the seemingly inevitable downfall of the Chapter will eventually crush him. For now though, he leads his Brothers through the Imperium against Xenos and traitors alike. Aware of the limitations set upon them, he aims to put them to use in concert with the other forces of the Imperium and is known to actively maintain a good relationship between his Chapter and Imperial commanders. * Nuvaro Akros: The first Chapter Master of the Dominators, held by many in ill memory for his lacking decisiveness during the Age of Apostasy. The few records preserving his memory describe him as a stalwart but uninspired leader. Chapter Relics The Dominators' armory lacks the usual heirlooms of other Chapters such as master-crafted weapons or armor passed down through generations. Instead, it holds a great number of ancient and destructive war machines suited to their approach to war. * Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought: Machines with a terrifying potential for destruction, these venerated engines have become rare in the Imperium of Man. All the more surprising that the Dominators feature not one but two. The Leviathan is known to put a heavy strain on their user and many Brothers forfeit their body or mind in use of these machines. Ironically, there is no shortage on candidates. * Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor: Another relic from the days of the Great Crusade, Cataphractii Armor sacrifices mobility for protection. The Dominators possess enough to equip a single 5-man Squad, typically the Chapter Master and his retinue. Chapter Appearance (WIP) Chapter Fleet * Atlas: The Chapter's Battle Barge and headquarters, the ship has been outfitted with increased armor and shielding to break through blockades. This comes at the price of speed and it is usually accompanied by several Strike Cruisers to protect the vessel. Quotes By About = Feel Free To Leave Your Own = Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding